


Дело о вампире

by Klea_Strix



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то ФБР объявило Пола Мерриота одним из самых опасных преступников Америки, но он надолго исчез из поля зрения правоохранительных служб. И вот он вернулся</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело о вампире

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка, основанная на реальных преступлениях Пола Мерриота, который по данным специалистов страдал редким генетическим заболеванием, вызывающим жажду человеческой крови, что, по любым медицинским определениям, делает его вампиром. Написано для команды fandom Bloodsuckers 2013

Это было обыкновенное место преступления. Всё как обычно: полицейские машины с мигалками, метры желтой ленты по периметру, криминалисты, собирающие улики, вездесущая пресса, почуявшая жаренное. Но это лишь на первый взгляд. Звонок в отдел поведенческого анализа раздался буквально через час после обнаружения тела, а уже через два шериф приветствовал агентов ФБР.

— Добрый день. Хотя какой он добрый. Вы агент Хотчнер?

Хотч протянул руку ему руку и крепко пожал:

— Да, мы говорили по телефону, шериф Киз. Это агент Росси и доктор Рид.

Шериф Киз был нестарым человеком с уставшим взглядом. Судя по всему, его выдернули с постели, чем он явно был недоволен.

— Итак, пришло сообщение, что вы обнаружили новую жертву Пола Мерриота.

Шериф Киз лишь покачал головой:

— Мы обнаружили тело девятнадцатилетней Синди Уокер. На теле никаких ран, кроме раны на шее и, как утверждают эксперты, слишком мало крови в теле и на земле.

— А с чего вы решили, что это жертва Мерриота? — поинтересовался Росси.

— Его видели.

Рид замер. В такое было трудно поверить. Этот убийца давно исчез с радаров ФБР и все уже понадеялись, что он давно умер.

— Кто? — Хотч продолжал допрашивать шерифа под видом деловой беседы. Тот спокойно и подробно отвечал:

— На выезде патрульный остановил старый бьюик темно-бардового цвета. Здесь редко кто бывает, сами видите, тут тупик. Так что местные тут не ездят, тем более по ночам. Поэтому его подозрения были обоснованы. Водитель остановился и предъявил права на имя Пола Мерриота. Сказал, что слегка заблудился. Тэд показал ему дорогу, лишь потом, на всякий случай, решил проверить и нашёл тело.

— Мало ли на свете людей с таким именем, почему вы решили, что это наш серийный убийца? — продолжал сомневаться Росси. Он выбрал для себя амплуа скептика и с удовольствием придерживался его, так как это заставляло шерифа Киза говорить больше, чем тот планировал.

— Но он полностью соответствовала ориентировке, — ответил шериф и протянул пожелтевший лист бумаги. Хотч не обратил внимания на этот листок, а Рид не удержался и заглянул через плечо Росси. Там говорилось, что разыскивается Пол Мерриот, «42 года, рост 188 сантиметров, вес 86 килограммов, говорит с сильным французским акцентом». С рисунка на Рида смотрел человек незапоминающейся внешности.

— Эта ориентировка за 1994 год!

— Но он похож один в один, — чувствовалось, что Росси уже практически вывел шерифа из себя, но тот себя сдерживал, продолжая отвечать строго по делу. — Так говорит Тэд, а ему можно верить. У него хорошая память на лица.

— Что же он не задержал преступника, если смог вспомнить о таком старом деле?

— Он новенький и не видел эту древность. Про Мерриота сказал наш криминалист, можете сами поговорить с ним. Вот он как раз идет.

Шериф Киз, кажется, был рад перенаправить этих приставучих агентов с их неудобными вопросами к кому-то другому. К ним действительно направлялся маленький старичок, которому на вид можно было дать не меньше сотни лет. Но двигался он довольно бодро, как и говорил.

— Агенты! — поздоровался он и сразу переключился на шерифа. — Ну, что я могу сказать тебе, Чарльз? По первым прикидкам в организме жертвы не хватает примерно пинты с лишним крови. А у такой девочки показатель должен быть почти в два с половиной раза больше. Точнее пока не могу сказать. Часть, естественно, впиталась в землю, но далеко не все. Рана нанесена острым предметом, вокруг раны имеются гематома и следы зубов. Хотя этот кровосос пил аккуратно, так как артерия не купирована. Ещё есть след большого пальца, которым он регулировал поток крови. Мы сняли отпечаток. Не сомневаюсь, что он совпадет по базе с отпечатками Мерриота.

— Почему вы так уверены? — поинтересовался Хотч. Всю предыдущую тираду он выслушал очень внимательно.

— Я стар, агент, и много помню. Например, дело Люси Смит, четвертой жертвы этого чудовища. Это я тогда делал вскрытие бедняжки. Так что я точно знаю, на что смотреть.

— Тут только Гай Хиллсайд настолько стар, чтобы помнить это дело, а я тогда даже не служил и почти ничего не знаю об этом преступнике, — попытался оправдаться шериф, поглядывая на Росси в ожидании его реакции, но Рид просто не мог не поделиться ценной информацией:

— Пол Мерриот. Тридцать восемь нападений в одиннадцати штатах за неполный год. Первое преступление совершил в Нью-Йорке 1994 года. Его арестовали за нарушение правил дорожного движения в сентябре, но он сбежал. С тех пор о нем никто не слышал. Своим жертвам он рассказывал, что он вампир из Джорджии и ночует в гробах.

Но было видно, что всё, что он сказал, интересно только шерифу. Судя по всему, старичок-криминалист и без того интересовался этим делом, а неуловимое напряжение на лице Хотча говорило, что он и так знает больше, чем хотел бы. Иначе с чего бы он подорвался из Квантико сразу после звонка из Дейвилла? Только Росси все ещё скептически хмурился:

— Но пусть он будет хоть трижды вампиром, помешанном на крови, скажите мне, как он не изменился почти за два десятка лет?

Рид понимал его недоумение, но и на это у него был ответ:

— По легенде вампиры являются бессмертными нестареющими существами, и их возраст останавливается на том моменте, когда они приняли обращение. Так что это вписывается в теорию о вампиризме субъекта.

— Только не говори мне, что ты веришь в существование вампиров.

— Ну, — пожал плечами Рид, — научно это не доказано, но и не опровергнуто, так что пока мы можем полагаться на следующие факты: в мифологии каждого народа есть существа пьющие кровь и живущие за счёт этого. Кроме того, существует ряд генетических заболеваний, например порфирия или же ангодратическая эктодермальная дисплазия, симптомы которых могут быть приняты простым обывателем за признаки вампиризма. И это только те, которые нам известны, а ведь генетических отклонений становится всё больше.

Росси хотел что-то ответить, но Хотч прервал их псевдонаучную дискуссию:

— Невозможно сказать, из какого гроба вылез этот вампир, но он опасен, а потому мы просто обязаны его найти и обезвредить. Пусть даже для этого нам придется обвешаться чесноком и зарядить пистолеты серебряными пулями.

С этими словами он направились к лежащей на земле девушке, вот уже лишних полчаса дожидающейся их внимания. Остальные потянулись за ним.

А где-то в сорока милях от этого места высокий крепкий мужчина тихо посапывал в закрытом гробу, сыто улыбаясь во сне.


End file.
